Here
by BlackHeart-FallenAngel
Summary: a series of one-shots. somehow interconnected with each other. all revolves around comfort.
1. Ch1: I'm here for you

"Sokka

"Sokka?" I called out as I pushed away a branch.

It's been a week since Yue became the Moon Spirit. A week since Sokka refused to eat (he ate only once a day, he was never hungry anymore), a week since he stopped smiling and laughing.

'It's Zhao's fault. I hate him.' I thought bitterly

I see my only brother sitting by the lakeshore, staring up at the moon – _Yue._

"Sokka," I called out to him, "dinner's ready…" I said softly

"I'm not hungry…" his voice was void of emotion, but I knew that it was all pent up inside him.

"I know," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "but you've got to eat. You haven't eaten all day."

Sokka didn't say anything, he just continued to stare up at the moon – _at Yue._

"Sokka, do you want to talk about it?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"There's nothing to talk about, Katara!" Sokka snapped at me and stood to leave.

"I'm sorry… If you're hungry, Aang and I will leave some stew in the pot." I told him and left him alone.

He wanted to be left alone, I know, but he's already been alone for a week. He has to stop secluding himself. Aang and I lost a friend too! But for Sokka, Yue was more than a friend. She was his… _true love._

"This is ridiculous! Argh!" I muttered, frustrated.

"Hey, Katara…" Aang greeted me, smiling softly.

"Hey Aang…" I sat down, opposite of him.

"Sokka's not eating with us?" he asked

"No, but let's leave him some rabbit stew, okay?" I stirred the pot and scooped some stew into a bowl and gave it to Aang.

"Okay…" he took it and we ate in silence.

After dinner, we cleaned the dishes and went to sleep. We still have a long way to Omashu. I crept into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I tried to get some sleep, but I really couldn't sleep. Sokka wasn't back yet, I was worried.

I crept out of my sleeping bag and went to search for Sokka. I found him in a small clearing, a little walk away from the lake I left him. He was still staring up at the sky, at the moon… _at YUE._

"Sokka…" I called my brother's name softly.

"Leave me alone, sis…" he said so softly that I thought I was hearing things.

I came closer and he sat up, facing away from me.

"Sokka, Aang and I are worried about you." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just fine. You guys don't need to worry about me." He told me.

I wrapped my arms around my brother and whispered, "I know you're not, Sokka. You have to let your emotions out. I'm here…"

And then, Sokka cried.

I drew him to my chest, as a mother comforting a child, and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Sokka. I'm here for you…" I crooned into his ear.


	2. Ch2: We're all here for you

second installment.

this time around, it's Sokka's turn to comfort Katara.

To all Zutara shippers out there, please don't kill me. I'm a Zutara shipper too, i just needed a good excuse for this fic.

Hope you like it.

* * *

"She's staring into nothingness again…"

"She's staring into nothingness again…"

"I know, guys, I just wish I'd be able to make her smile again."

"Oh, she will, Sokka, just not yet. It'll take her a long time to heal."

"Yeah, after all, it took her that LONG to realize she loved him."

"What matters most right now, is for her not to dwell too long on depression. She might turn suicidal."

"That's not like her."

"I know, but right now, she's unpredictable especially since she's pregnant."

"She might sink to the lowest levels of depression and forget about her child."

"Their child…"

Fire lord Iroh, Sokka, Toph, and Aang sent one last look at Katara who was sitting by the window of the late Prince Zuko's room. They sadly walked away from the depressed teen bathed in the soft colors of the setting sun.

**KATARA's POV**

_Why?_

_How?_

_Zuko, why did you have to go?  
I know you had a score to settle, but you should've waited for us._

_For me, at least._

**FLASHBACK**

Fire burned everywhere. Smoke and soot persisted.

"You'll never catch up to me, Zuzu! I was always better than you! I still am and always will be!" Azula taunted Zuko as she sent a bolt of lightning towards him, narrowly missing his chest had he not seen and evade it.

Her maniacal laughter echoed throughout the throne room as she took off.

As much as Zuko wanted to help Aang with the fire lord, he had to ensure that Azula will not survive. If she did, a mutiny may occur when Iroh is crowned fire lord.

Katara spotted Zuko running after Azula and followed them. Aang and Toph can handle Ozai, besides Sokka and the others were battling their way into the castle, they'll be there any minute.

She ran after the siblings but when she caught up to them, Zuko was already down and gasping for air.

"Zuko!" she rushed over to him "No, no, no! Zuko, you can't die."

"Katara…" he reached up and touched her face "I love you"

"I love you too" Katara held his hand "Please don't give up, Zuko"

But he never heard her last sentence; he had already breathed his last breath. "ZUKO!!"

"Ha ha!" Azula's maniacal laughter echoed through the hall "Such a sappy love story. A prince and a peasant. Typical Zuzu, he was always a hopeless romantic. Oh, scratch that. He was always HOPELESS!! Ha ha!"

Katara was filled with rage and fury. Her sight zeroed in on the fire princess. Her hand shot forward and up, Azula was suddenly propelled upwards.

"H-hey! What's happening?" she was flabbergasted (_also dumbfounded, startled_) "You! You witch! Put me down now!" she yelled at Katara.

Katara's blue eyes turned ice cold and had a murderous glint in it. She was enraged, smiling malevolently, she said "As you wish your majesty"

Katara raised her hand higher then swiftly swiped it down; Azula mimicked Katara's hand movements. She fell face first on the floor.

Katara then raised her hand and pushed it forward; Azula shot backwards slamming into the far wall and broke her neck. Katara released her control on Azula's body and started gathering up all the moisture in the air when the earth encased her body.

"Katara stop!" Sokka rushed over to his sister.

"She killed him! She killed Zuko! She has to pay!" she yelled at her friends who was starting to surround her.

SLAP!

Toph had slapped her, "Katara, she's dead! Stop it!"

"My dear, Zuko will disprove of what you want to do to his sister. Though they don't get along, they are still siblings and he cares for her still."

"You were going to mutilate her…"

Katara broke down and cried. Toph released her from the earth encasing and soothed her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry for what I almost did to Azula and for blood bending" she sighed.

"I miss you, Zuko." She looked up at the vivid sunset sorrowfully.

"We miss him too, sis…" Sokka walked into the room.

"Oh Sokka…" Katara sniffed and ran to her brother.

"I'm here, Kat. We're all here for you and your baby." Sokka held his baby sister as she cried.

* * *

That's it for the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it.

I'm thinking of a Toph x Aang thing for the next one, but a Zutara's blocking my mind.

I might go for the Zutara first. anyway, i promise to upload a story within 2 months time.

why within 2 months? 'cause classes are starting soon and i gotta focus...

my mom almost killed me for getting low grades for my summer lectures.

please review. thanks!


End file.
